Still the One
by ladyYamato09
Summary: AU., Michiru's breaking up with Haruka? How would she deal with it? Who could help her win Michiru back? Special appearance Mai Hime cast. i suck at summaries.,anyway just try it...R
1. Chapter 1

-Still the One-

by: ladyYamato09

Summary: AU., Michiru's breaking up with Haruka? How would she deal with it? Who could help her win Michiru back? Special appearance Mai Hime cast.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON, HARUKA OR MICHIRU AND ALL THE CHARACTERS THAT WOULD BE MENTION.,BUT I WISH I DID.,

* * *

It was already midnight when Haruka had park her car in the garage of their house which she had shared with three other people namely Setsuna her best friend, Michiru her partner and of course their little angel Hotaru. The said blonde is nervous as hell, her hands were sweating, her heart beating so fast as if it wants to break free from its confinement.

"I hope Michi is asleep already, she will totally kill me for skipping dinner again." Haruka said in a soft whisper as she walks to the front door. She sight in relief as she sees that the lights are already out. But there is still that slightest feeling she can't really shake off. As Haruka open the door, she poke her head to see if the coast is clear but since it was really dark she can't really see anything so she just decided so get inside as silently as possible. Upon reaching her room which she shares with Michiru there was that dreaded feeling again. As she opens the door slowly as possible not to make any noise that could possibly awaken the person in the room. But alas luck had decided not to side in her this time, there standing in the middle of the room was no other than one displease girlfriend glaring daggers at her.

"Ara Haruka, may I know where were you at this ungodly hour and not to mention you miss dinner AGAIN?" Emphasizing the word again since Haruka had missed having dinner with them not only for the second time but for the fourth time this week already. And Michiru had grown tired of the lame excuses Haruka had given her.

As Michiru continuously glared at her girlfriend, Haruka could already feel the chills run down her spine. " H-Hey Mi-Michi" Haruka acted as calm as possible but failed miserably. "a-ah I was at the track Michi you know I have a race coming up right? So the crew decided to extend the practice hours". Said Haruka nervously not even daring to look at Michiru in the eyes for she knew that she is in for a big fight that would ensue to come.

"Really Haruka? That's the best answer you could give me? Well then could you explain to me then why on earth when I called your pit crew manager if you're having a late night practice AGAIN, but the shock was on me when he said that you didn't even show up in practice for 2 freaking days now!" scream Michiru on top of her lungs, frustrated and hurt at the same time as Haruka lied to her as for the reasons of her absence for dinner and for not coming home on time like she usually does. And there is that nagging feeling on the back of her head that maybe just maybe Haruka had grown tired of her and is having an affair with someone else behind her back but she push the feeling away since she trust Haruka won't do such thing.

Haruka flinch on what Michiru said right now, she knows that she had actually hurt her feelings right now. But she can't just tell Michiru what she's been up to this past few days. "Mi-michiru I could explain..." Haruka was not able to finish what she was about say as Michiru cut her off right away.

"YOU BETTER HAVE TENOH! BECAUSE I'M TIRED HEARING YOUR LIES ALREADY. IS IT SOMEONE ELSE? ARE YOU HAVING AN AFFAIR WITH SOMEONE HARUKA? DON'T YOU LOVE ME ANYMORE HARUKA?" Michiru said as tears started to fall from her eyes. Haruka was shocked at what she heard and what's worse is that Michiru was actually crying because of her. But at the same time she was a little bit hurt that Michiru would actually think that she was having an affair. 'Don't Michiru trust me? Does she really think of me that low that i would have an affair behind her back? I mean I know I flirt once in a while' Haruka thought.

"Michi don't you trust me? You know you're the only one I love right? And I would never cheat on you no matter what happens." said Haruka as she try to approach Michiru and hug her.

"I-I don't know Haruka, for the past few days you have been acting really strange, you don't come home on time, you don't pick up my calls every time I try to contact you, we haven't made love for almost a week now and the reason you always give me is that you're tired from practice in the tracks, and I totally understand that Haruka, but when I found out about you not showing up in the tracks for 2 days now, I just don't know what to think Haruka, I'm really confuse right now." There was a slight pause, Haruka froze at her spot as she waits for michiru to continue, dread starting to spread on her heart, fear that Michiru might break up with her.

"Haruka, I think it's best that we should break up for now?" as Michiru drop the bomb in front of Haruka she could actually hear her heart breaking into pieces. "Michiru w-wait, please don't say that, we could still work this out. Please Michiru I'm sorry, I'll do anything just please not this." she could practically hear herself begging Michiru not to break up with her. Tears already started to come out of her eyes and no matter what she does to stop it, the tears just keep on coming back.

At the same time Michiru is sobbing herself, she herself doesn't want to end her relationship with Haruka. But she thinks the both of them needs time to think about what's happening to them. They were the 'perfect couple' as people see it. But as Michiru thinks this all she still can't understand why Haruka did it? Was she not enough? Was her love not enough? These were the questions running in her head right now. And knowing Haruka she would be mumbling all the reasons or excuses she has but right now she's just there doing nothing and decided to stay quiet. Probably thinking on how to explain to her?

"Michiru please just give me a one more chance? I'll fix this I promise! Just please?" Haruka stared into Michiru's eyes to see all the emotions running inside and also to convey her feelings that she is being sincere about fixing everything.

"Just go Haruka, leave me alone for now to think things over."

"Alright Michiru if that's what you want, but always remember this I LOVE YOU and I'll always will no matter what."

* * *

**so what do you guys think?should i continue or not? please do review. it would definitely help me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Still the One

by: ladyYamato09

Summary: AU., Michiru's breaking up with Haruka? How would she deal with it? Who could help her win Michiru back? Special appearance Mai Hime cast.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON, HARUKA OR MICHIRU AND ALL THE CHARACTERS THAT WOULD BE MENTION.,BUT I WISH I DID.,

* * *

Chapter 2

2 weeks, that's how long I haven't seen Haruka after what happen between us, I haven't heard nor seen her for the past few days, and to be frank I'm actually getting worried. Worried that something might had happen to her, have she been eating properly or where she is staying right now. I'm not saying I'm not mad at her any more but I can't help worrying about her, I do still love her after all. I need to know where she is.

But at the same time I'm also afraid to know that maybe, just maybe, the reason that I haven't heard of Haruka is because she had moved on already or worst found someone new already. Thinking about these things always makes my heart hurt like it has been stab by a thousand needles. It pains me so much that I don't know what will happen if it does happen, I'll probably die right there and then.

"Haruka, where are you?" she sighs as for the umpteenth time for the last 5 minutes.

"Michiru what are you doing?" ask Setsuna who is also worried of what is happening to both of her best friend, this is the first time she had actually seen the both of them fight like this that to the extent of breaking off. To say that Setsuna was shock was probably an understatement, she had live with the two of them for years, she had seen them fight a couple of times but the next thing she knows they with be cuddling with each other.

"I'm sitting down Setsuna." Michiru was confused, why Setsuna would be asking her something that was obvious.

Setsuna just stared at Michiru for about a minute before sighing and sat beside Michiru. "Michiru that's not what I meant, what I'm asking you is what are you doing with your life, ever since you broke up with Haruka you've been spacing out lately, you don't also eat much, you haven't even touch your violin. Michuru I know this is stupid to ask of me right now but are you alright?"

Michiru was shock to hear all of these things, have I really been spacing out? Have I actually not touch my violin for that long? "I-I...I'm f-fine I guess?"

Setsuna just stared at her not believing what she said Michiru stared back and then frowned, "okay maybe I'm not fine Setsuna, I'm a mess right now, I don't know what to do, everything is just so confusing, and the fact that Haruka hadn't tried to communicate or at least apologize and explain what is happening with our relationship, well it's not like we still have one, but still its driving me crazy." There was a slight pause. "I-I can't live without her Setsuna I need her."

Setsuna not expecting that outburst just hug her friend and tried to comfort her. While Michiru sobbed, she haven't cried this much, in fact this was the first time Setsuna had seen Michiru cry this hard. "sssshhhh it's alright Michiru, everything's going to be fine." Setsuna had been repeating this until Michiru had fallen asleep in her arms, the stress and emotions that she had bottled up all along had came rushing to her making its toll on her body.

After Setsuna had place Michiru in her bed which she shared with Haruka. She tried calling Haruka but all her calls would always end up on a dead line.

"Where the hell is that stupid blonde anyway?" sigh "this has to stop, both of them needs to talk. The only question is how?" Setsuna tried calling again but still she can't get through.

* * *

(Usagi Residence)

Ring

Ring

Ring

"Hello?" answered a very energetic girl with to buns, like odango.

"Usagi-san? It's me Setsuna." Usagi was shock to hear Setsuna's voice, this is actually the first time the girl had called her phone even though they have been friends for quite some time now.

"Ahh Setsuna-san, what could I do for you?" Usagi always the helpful one, ask if there's something she could do since it is the first time Setsuna had called her, so she assume that there was something wrong. And she was actually right this time.

"Yes, actually I just want to ask if you have seen or heard of Haruka for the past weeks?"

"ehhh? Haruka-san? No I haven't seen her. But I think I heard Makoto saying that she saw Haruka-san in a club or something I'm not quite sure though. Did something happen?"

"Well to be honest, Haruka and Michiru had broken up" Setsuna heard a gasp on the other line.

"Wh-wh-what happen? I-I mean they were always sweet with one another, they are like the perfect couple," Setsuna could almost hear in Usagi's voice that she was about to cry any minute now.

"Sigh Usagi-san that is why I'm looking for Haruka, because I really think that the two of them need to talk, would you help me Usagi-san? I mean looking for Haruka that is, and while looking for her; we also need to cheer up Michiru at the same time."

"Of course I'll help, I'm sure the other girls are also willing to help. Don't worry Setsuna-san, everything's going to be fine, I'll call the other girls to let them know about the situation and maybe we could come up with a plan."

"Thank you Usagi-san."

* * *

At the same time on the other side of town.

"So she broke up with you?" the only reply she receive was a slight nod.

"What are you planning to do now Haru?" she stared and waited for the blond to give her reply, who at the moment was staring at the beach that they were in. "So?"

"Sigh I really don't know what I should do right now, I can't just go and tell Michiru everything."

"Why not? The _surprise _is already ruined so what's stopping you?" she emphasis the word surprise.

Haruka frowned, "I can't just go and say 'hey Michi, sorry about what happen, and ohw the reason that I was coming home late and why I lied was because I was planning on giving you a surprise which is kind of ruined since you broke up with me'." Haruka said which was full of sarcasms.

"Alright I see your point, so do you have at least a plan on how to fix this before you know..." she trailed off since Haruka already knows what she's talking about.

Haruka just sighed and faced the beach again, they were quiet for some time until Haruka had thought of something, she faces the other person, "I have a plan" while saying this she can't stop her grin.

"And I need your help, and also could you call those two to come over?" the other just rise her eyebrows, "I don't like the sound of this but alright I'll help."

Haruka just smile widely, "Thanks Suki!"

Just wait for me Michi.

* * *

**so that was chapter 2.,what do you guys think? sorry for the late update, I've been busy with school and stuff...hehe hope you like it.,review pls...**


	3. Chapter 3

Still the One Chapter 3

by: LadyYamato09

Summary: AU., Michiru's breaking up with Haruka? How would she deal with it? Who could help her win Michiru back? Special appearance Mai Hime cast.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON, HARUKA OR MICHIRU AND ALL THE CHARACTERS THAT WOULD BE MENTION.,BUT I WISH I DID.

* * *

"Come on Michiru-san you need to come with us, it will be fun we assure you." Said Minako with such enthusiasm together with her is the ever bun head Usagi.

"I don't know Minako, I'm not in the mood to go out right now much more go into a bar. Are you guys even allowed to go into a bar?" questioned the perplexed Michiru who at the moment couldn't comprehend as to why the inners are suddenly trying to convinced her to go to a bar with them. Considering they are friends, YES but they aren't that closed much more hang out with each other that often. Now that she thinks about it, it was usually Haruka that is hanging out with them.

"Michiru-san are you listening? Hello? Michiru-san!?" ask a worried Usagi who was waving her hands in front of the space out girl. "Ara! I'm sorry, what was that you were saying Usagi-chan?" Michiru tried to smile covering up the turmoil running inside her head thinking about Haruka again.

Usagi and Minako just looked at each other knowingly. "I said that a friend of Makoto is working at that club and is giving us a special pass to enter the bar, come on Michiru-san, please? Besides all the inners, Seiya, Taiki, Yaten are going even Setsuna is coming too and you don't have to worry about Hotaru since Darien offered to watch for Hotaru and Chibiusa." Minako explained giving her best to convince her broken hearted friend.

Michiru just sighed knowing that she doesn't have any excuses to say no. "alright fine I'll come with you guys" hearing this answer both Minako and Usagi just squealed in delight that they have successfully convince Michiru to go out with them and maybe just maybe they can make her laugh again and get her to have fun and take her mind out of Haruka even for just a moment.

"Great! Come on Michiru-san get dress already we're leaving right now!" Minako just started to drag her to walk in closet and throw some clothes she could wear. It took them less than an hour to be ready and on there way to the said bar.

When they arrived they right away notice the other inners together with the Kou brothers standing besides their car. Setsuna who was the one who was assigned to drive park the car at the right next to Seiya's car.

"Hey everyone ready to party?" asked an excited Makoto. Which earned happy cheers from everyone the only ones who nodded were Setsuna and Ami. Michiru just simply smiled still not in the mood to party or do anything at all.

When they all got inside the bar they were ushered to their designated booth that was located the furthest end of the club and the best spot to see the whole dance floor and the bar counter. And right next to the booth is the stairs that will go directly to the VIP rooms. As everyone was starting to feel the music and their drinks were served they started to drink. At first they were reluctant to drink since they were worried of Michiru might start drinking a lot and get drunk in the process but to all of their surprise she ordered for a coke instead.

"So Makoto how were you able to get us reservations? This place is considered to be the top club in the city." Said Seiya. "I have a friend who is the girlfriend of the owner of this club and she promise me that she'll get us a reservation." Makoto said starting to get dizzy from to much alcohol.

"Is your friend here now? We should thank her for this." Said Ami. "Ami's right Makoto-chan is she here?" this time asked Michiru. "ahmmm yeah I guess she is here, she did say that she will be coming together with her other friends." Replied Makoto just when Michiru was about to reply she heard Rei and Minako gasped who was the one facing the crowd. "What's wrong Mina?" ask Usagi who was confused at the sudden change of demeanor of her friend. "Haruka-san!?" was the only reply of Minako who was staring at the door.

Hearing this Michiru instantly froze in her spot and felt her heart pound faster, she slowly turned around to see if Haruka was actually there. And as what Minako said Haruka is actually there standing by the door looking side to side as if searching for someone. And as if in slow motion Michiru witness someone come near her Haruka and hug her right before her eyes, and at that moment she felt like stabbing someone. To say that she was angry would be an understatement but before she could move from her place she was stop by Setsuna and the others. "Michiru-san please calm down. Lets not jump into conclusion, I'm sure that hug was nothing besides look." Michiru just nodded and look again in the direction where Haruka was before and watch Haruka and the unknown person interact and a few moments later someone come again and this time she hug and kiss the unknown person who had just hug Haruka.

* * *

Haruka POV

As I step into the club it was already packed with people on it, as I was looking for my friend Mai. Someone suddenly shouts my name and as I was about to turn to the voice that called my name I was suddenly envelope in a hug.

"Hey Mai! Long time no see." A said as I was release from her hug, giving her my best charming smile. "And whose fault is that?" she replied with a raised brow. Before Mai could reply someone arrive and hug Mai from behind and gave her a peek in the cheeks.

"Hey Mikoto!" I said smirking. I have always known this two would end up with each other, ever since we all became friends the two of them was inseparable. "Hey Haru! It's good to see you again, Mai missed you so much." Mai just blushed. "Mikoto you were not supposed to say that, geez." Mai said pouting. "ohw I didn't know you missed me that much Mai!" Haruka said teasingly. And the said girl just blushed again, which earn a laugh from the other two girls. "Whatever! You two could laugh all you want!" she just sticks out her tongue and stamp away.

"Mai wait! Alright I'm sorry." Said Haruka. Mai just sighed and shakes her head "you really haven't change at all Haru, you still love to make me blushed."

"You know what they say old habits die hard." Was the only reply Haruka gave before grinning again. "I guess your right. Anyway lets go to the VIP room before those three drinks everything up."

"Wait you mean those two is already here? I thought they wouldn't be here until tomorrow." Ask a confuse Haruka. "Yeah they're here alright, they actually arrive just a few hours ago. Natsuki's with them right now, they have been waiting for you to arrive."

"I see, alright then lets go. I just hope those two are still sober I need to talk to them.

On our way to the VIP room I kind a felt something familiar feeling running inside of me, '_Michiru'. _I know this feeling, it's the feeling I always have when she's near or looking at me but I know that's impossible right now, Michiru never like coming to a club, It's just probably my imagination. I really miss her though.

* * *

**sorry for the late update.,anyway hope you guys likes chapter., hopefully i could update soon...give me a review about this chapter i know it's kinda crappy and short and doesn't answer your questions regarding the previous chapters but i promise the next few chapters will...review plssss**


End file.
